1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention described and claimed herein is generally related to camera stands supportable on the human body and other similar devices for supporting video or film recording, photographic, or optical equipment. More particularly, the present invention is related to portable support devices for video cameras.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99 (Background Art).
The advent of portable video cameras has spawned the new consumer activity of videotaping. A major obstacle to the production of high quality video tapes in non-studio environments is the problem of steadying the video camera for a substantial length of time. Although conventional camera tripods may be adequate for recording some activities, they are generally unsuitable for many video camera applications because they do not allow the video camera to be easily transported from place to place and they do not allow the camera to be quickly aimed in any direction. For example, tripods are impractical for use while sightseeing under crowded conditions. They are also inadequate in many applications where the video camera and/or the operator must move about to follow the subject being recorded. At the same time, it will be appreciated that it is difficult to hold a video camera steady for periods of more than a few minutes, especially because the video camera must normally be held close to the eyes to permit use of the viewfinder.
Several camera supports have been developed in the art to steady and support cameras. Such supports are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,416, entitled Gun Stock Camera Support, to Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,430, entitled Camera Mount, to Fernelius; U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,660, entitled Camera Handle With Retractable Bipod Support, to Rudolf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,753, entitled Apparatus for Supporting a Camera Against the Sternum of the Photographer, to Dunn; U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,779, entitled Camera Support, to Tolcher; U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,095, entitled Camera Supporting Harness, to Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,524, entitled Apparatus for Holding a Camera Ready for Use, to Rauscher; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,500, entitled Viewing Support, to Fournier.
The '416, '430, '660, and '753 patents all disclose a support which utilizes the user's sternum. However, these camera supports do not provide shoulder support for the camera or other device being supported.
The '779, '095, '524, and '500 patents all provide a shoulder support for a camera. However, none of these patents discloses the unique features of the present invention allowing for height, forward, and rearward positional adjustment of the camera, as well as left-handed and right-handed rotational adjustment.